Generations of Hatred
by Firniswin
Summary: On the day of Aragorn's twentieth birthday, a dear friend is kidnapped, leaving him speechless and confused. He, along with a few close friends, bind together to defeat this evil and save their friend. But will they be able to stand up to something they d
1. Default Chapter

Generations of Hatred

By Firniswin and Linwen

****

Hello, hello, hello, and welcome to me and Linwen's… 2nd story together. This one comes a little while before "Forget Me Not" or as it has been also called- "Don't Forget". 

I am very well aware that Aragorn mother did not truly die in the orc attack, so I, like Cassia and Siobhan, took the liberty of making up a story because I did not want to conflict with her. SO! She will not be in our series.

This story has many main characters, Legolas, Aragorn, Glorfindel, Adenen (The Long Forgotten elf) You may remember him from "I'm Free" if you have read it, if not I think you should before you read this, although you may try this on it's own. 

This story is rated PG-13 for violence and some torture and angst.

So! Please R&R!!! No Flames!!!!!!

Chapter one

From the First Moment I Layed Eyes On You

Glorfindel could not believe what he was hearing; he listened with tired eyes listening to the twins babble about something that made his head pound and his mouth go dry.

"So Glorfindel, what we are saying is, we do not know how, but there is no meat left in the whole of Imladris and Estel's twentieth birthday is tonight!"

Growling impatiently, the elf turned round and rubbed his head.

He was excited that his best friend's son, Estel, was growing up and it felt as if he was his son also, but he had just went on a hunting trip a week ago to fill the pantry and was just wishing to rest.

"Ada says that you should take a hunting party and go along the borders." Elrohir explained softly as he saw the red anger flushing into the blonde's usually pale cheeks.

Instead of screaming, Glorfindel grinned as he looked at the twins.

Both were unsure of how to react so they smiled back, their eyes questioning.

"Well then, as my first two I should like to invite, I would enjoy the trip much better if you came, and that is NOT a request. Ready your horses and gather a troop of five others, not including Estel, I believe he is talking to his father about something rather important."

Both starred at him a few moments, their identical eyes not wavering. 

"Go, go now! Legolas will arrive with his father, as well as Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen, and Lord Celeborn as well as Lady Alede, in a few hours! Shoo!" 

Both young elves raced off towards the stables, not even looking back at the blonde elf.

~_~

Surprise was evident in the young man's silver eyes as the news was told him and the gruesome tale of his father's, as well as mother's, untimely death.

Tears trailed down his pale cheeks and his eyes were clouded with pain as he thought of his parent's last wishes and their last thoughts.

Grabbing something from a box that sat alone on the desk, Elrond smiled sadly, nodding at his decision, he stepped towards Aragorn.

"You are Aragorn the second, son of Arathorn the second, and the last heir to the line of Isildur and ruler of Gondor and Arnor. I have waited year upon year to find the time that was right to set this burden upon your heart _tithen ion_, and I think you are finally ready."

He took his son's hand and dropped the silver ring into the man's callused palm. 

"The ring of Barahir is yours now." 

Estel looked, amazed, at the little ring in his hand. It had one emerald in the middle of two serpents, one crowned in golden flowers, the other hissing or devouring, he could not tell which. He slid it upon his finger and smiled.

Something about it upon his finger felt right. He had never worn the ring before, not to his knowledge, but it felt right, as awkward as all the news was to him, it did not seem incorrect. 

"Thank you _Ada_, I will wear it well." he smiled up at his father and with one last sigh, lunged at the elf lord, wrapping his strong arms 'round his adoptive father, as a reassuring sign that even though he now knew the truth and he knew who his real father had been, he still loved Elrond.

"I love you my son." the elf lord whispered, hugging the man back. "I love you so very much!" 

Aragorn pulled away a moment and smiled, backing away. "I love you too father. I am glad to make you proud."

Elrond nodded. "You always make me proud." he chuckled, "Even when you drag Prince Legolas here after he has been wounded."

Estel nodded smiling softly, "If you do not mind, I am going to take a walk around the garden, I need a breath of fresh air before I faint of excitement and other emotion."

The elf lord laughed and pushed his son out the door and into the main hall. "Go then! I will not keep you waiting, if you see any of your guests, would you show them to their room?"

The young man nodded, his eyes sparkling. "Of course."

~_~

Walking down the pathway, Aragorn smiled gently as a bird passed twittering a note and landing upon his shoulder singing sweetly.

"_Suilad _ and _mae govannen tithen filigod_, how do you fair?"

The bird cocked it's head sideways and chirped a few notes of it's song.

Aragorn, not able to understand birds as Legolas or even his father or brothers did, took that as a "I'm fine." and let it sit contentedly on his shoulder, singing it's sweet, melodious song.

Walking down the stone path beneath the dogwoods and oaks, firs and birches, Estel smiled.

It mattered not to him who he was, he NEVER wanted to leave this place. He had lived their practically his whole life and just now knowing that he could move onto greater cities and lands scared him. He would much rather stay here, he did not want to go off alone. Who would he talk to, who would be his friend, how would he survive?

He began to sing, the ballad of Beren and Luthien, not even knowing for a moment that someone else was singing it also.

Just ahead, he heard singing, but it was not a birds, turning the corner ahead, he stopped when his eyes stopped on the most beautiful angel he had ever seen.

He gasped and took a few steps forward, small and uncertain, he did not want her to disappear as if it was a dream. He was almost afraid to continue, but then she turned to him.

Her eyes connected with his and he let out another gasp of wonder, her eyes the most pure blue eyes he had ever seen, but also, he could see silver in their depths. Beautiful and full of time, as if she had lived an eternity, yet she looked so young. So fragile, as if she might break if one pressed her too hard.

His heart leapt forward and he, without another thought, began to cry out to her. Her could not stop his voice and it scared him slightly. 

"Tinuviel! Tinuviel!" 

She smiled gently. "Who are you lord? And why do you call me by that name?"

He blushed slightly, willing himself to disappear from the face of the earth. "I...I thought you to be whom I sang of," he bowed low. "Fair lady."

She cocked her head in a questioning gesture. 

"But if you are not she, then you walk in her likeness."

The maiden smiled, a little more broadly this time. "So many have said this. Her name is not the same as mine, nor is it similar, though maybe her demise and mine walk together."

Aragorn nodded, in understanding, he was about to leave when she asked another question. 

"Who are you?"

He slapped his forehead softly and looked aghast. "Forgive me milady!" he bowed once more, his hair fell forward over his face and she strained to see his face once more, but he did not see this. "I am Estel, son of Elrond. But now I bear a new name." he grinned. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir." as he said this, he felt a deep pride sweep within him, pride for his fellow man, although he still was not as prideful as some, her loveliness made him swoon and he felt prideful no more.

She laughed and bent to pick one of the beautiful flowers along the path, she entwined the flora in her hair. 

"Then we are akin from afar, Lord Aragorn, I am Arwen, Elrond's daughter, also named Undomiel."

"I marvel my brothers and father, for although I have lived here all my chief years, I heard little of you my dear lady, and I have definitely never met you before. I would have remembered."

"I would not have imagined it. I have been away in the fair land of Caras Galadhon, though none compare to this land." she looked in awe over the beautiful flowers. "It has been many a year since I walked in Imladris."

She chuckled at his wide eyes. "Do not wonder. The children of Elrond have the life of Eldar."

He did not show it, but he knew from this day forth, that he, Aragorn son of Arathorn, loved Arwen. His heart gave a great leap and he smiled. 

:"I imagine you are here to visit with _Ada_, let me show you to your room lady."

Arwen nodded, smiling a heavenly smile." I would like that very much."

~_~

Walking briskly down the steps to the main floor, Glorfindel smiled as he saw Estel guiding her up the steps carefully.

"Why Lady Arwen," he stopped and bent down, kissing her hand tenderly. "It has too many long years since you were here with us."

Arwen smiled, nodding at the statement. "Aye, it has been. I have much missed your company Glorfindel. But where do you leave for at this hour, and in such a hurry?"

A frown deepened on the elf's face and he sighed. "It so happens that, somehow, the pantry has become empty; your brothers and I are going to see what is left in this country worth tonight's festivities."

"Do you wish me accompany you?" Estel's voice came from the side and Glorfindel smiled thankfully, but shook his head. 

"Oh no! You are staying right here. You are still healing from your last injury and I would not want you to rip anything on the night of your party. Stay safe indoors, we will be fine."

Aragorn blushed as Arwen turned her head to look at him in a questioning gaze. 

She turned her dark head back, smiling. "Thank you Lord Glorfindel, we will see you tonight then."

Aragorn coughed softly. "Yes, thank you Glorfindel."

The blonde elf nodded merrily and set off down the steps, running for the main yard where he would meet the twins.

TBC~

Ok, so that was the first chapter, I hope it was not too boring, but it will get way more exciting next chapter!!! There will be a little more explanation and an appearance from Legolas as he arrives in Rivendell as well as Thranduil and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and maybe Alede, I think. Anyway, next chapter'll be here soon, I hope. :)

I just wanted everyone to know, incase you did not see my bio, I am hosting a fan fiction contest!!!!! It is on my website, the URL is in my bio, but if that does not work, here it is again: www.toppetz.homestead.com

So go to that URL if you are interested, it is a LotR Fan fiction contest.

Please R&R!!!! NO FLAMING!!! I know some of the things are not totally accurate and I did that for a reason, please do not flame me! It is accurate for the most part!!!

Thanks!!! Next chapter will be up soon!!!! 


	2. Think it Through

****

Here's the next chapter and the reviews:

Thanks grumpy**!!!! Yes, poo Glorfindel!!! And That will be in the chapter after this, I think. **

Here is more for you The Pheonix daughter of lost history**!!!!**

This chapter tell you who is kidnapped Anonymous**. Hope you like it!!!!**

Hope it stays good Lady of Nimrodel**!!!!**

Thanks mIzzXxXmALfoY**!!!! I am glad you are intrigued, hope you stay intrigued!!!**

*taunting voice* you'll see who gets kidnapped Deana**. :) Glad you like it so far. **

Ok, that's it, now onto the chapter!! Please R&R!! No flaming!!! Nice reviews make me happy!!!!

Chapter Two

Think it Through

****

Glorfindel sghed readily, he had been traveling miles down through the forest, and had not seen hide nor hair of any deer, boar, or even blue jay. It was starting to get to his nerves and he was absolutely sure that all the animals had decided to leave just because it was Estel's birthday. 

'Or maybe the animals took the food?' he mused as he rode forward on his horse.

He patted the animal softly on the neck to show that he was proud of it and because he wanted to reasure himself that animals were not that cruel. 

A few hours ago he had left the company of the hunting party to hunt alone and he now thought it a total mistake, he was finding nothing worth him coming alone; and besides, he did not like to be alone.

He did not like memories of his first moments on Arda and was not thrilled to be alone so he could somewhat relive those moments. 

His thoughts were erupted when he heard the soft rustling of autumn leaves from long ago last year and without warning, a flash of deep brown. 

His blue-silver eyes focused on the large brown deer and better than anything else, it was a buck!

He urged his horse forward after the beast and smiled as it trotted forward, pulling out his bow, he knocked an arrow to the string and pulled it taught, watching for the buck.

A rustling to his right caught his attention and he dismounted his horse carefully pulling his bow with him, he pulled another arrow from the sheath and once again knocked it. 

Glorfindel smiled as he moved towards the bush, but was surprised at waht he saw next.

A foot, it kicked out of the bush and whatever was inside the bush groaned softly, the one foot was bound to the other and he noticed with a start, that the bots had some elvish runes on them, but the elvish was that they used in Carasr Galadhon.

"_Hold still, I will not harm you."_ he said in elvish, more to the kind of what Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn used.

The figure inside stopped moving, but then began to kick again and tried to get free. It began to mumble words too, but Glorfindel could not understand. 

He began to dismount, but the swift twang brough his mind to worry. 

His horse reared and snorted angrill, but the was short lived, the beast caught on some loose dirt and toppled backwards, Glorfindel still mounted. 

Both fell back and the elf knew taht he would not live through this, but suddenly, he broked through something else, like a wall.

He cried out, as his body fell fast towards the dark ground below, inside the hole.

His horse's body flapped across the hole's opening, closing out most of the light, his horse, Asforen could not fit. For this he was grateful. 

His own body raced down the long tunnel and it seemed for a moment that it would never end, but that changed as his body contacted hard with the dust ans rock below, he gave one soft cry and then was lost to the darkness.

~_~

Many things came to him at once, voices, smell, touch, and pain. Lots of pain!

He groaned softly and tried to turn over but was surprised to feel rope tied him to the ground, across his neck, torso, legs and one of his arms, the other arm hurt too bad to even move it. 

"Sounds like he's wakin' up. Here's your pay elfie, you gonna stay on board, or you gonna leave?"

Another voice came to him, one that sounded slightly familiar, then it hit him, it sounded like her. 

It sounded like Tuilin, but more masculin. 

Glorfindel tried to get his bearings and awaken, but it was really hard, really, really hard!

"Well, he is most likely too strong for all of you put together. He is larger than any elf of today I have seen, stronger by the look of him too. I will stay aboard and help you with him."

A clapping sound and laughter, not kind laughter though.

"Welcome Master Harlome, Mothdil! Get this one something to eat! And get another somethin', sounds like the rascal's wakin' up!"

Glorfindel hissed as a booted foot connected with his, rather sore, side. 

"Oh Eru, what have I done now?" he moaned lightly, opening his bright blue eyes to look into the darkest pair of brown ones he had ever seen.

"Welcome, Master elf, how do you feel?"

Glorfindel frowned, but did not reply verbally to the man before him.

"Ah! Not the talkitive type, I see, well it is nice to see that you can talk. What I read from my great, great grandfathers journal, you were quite an uncivilized brute."

The blonde elf growled and strained to free himself, but cried out at the jostling of his arm.

"Ah! So you have not changed?!" the man chuckled. "Well that is good, I was afraid you'd be much too smart by now to be trapped by me and my men. But I see that you are still stupid as my grandfather said you were."

Harlome, a dark elf that had deep silver hair walked up and frowned at the obvious leader of the group. "I would not do that if I were you." he motioned with his old silver fork to the blonde elf who was now struggling to get free, and what scarred the man was that he was sucsceeding. 

Arching his powerful back, the Vanya grunted, not noticing the pain the spread quickly over his arm. He did not care either, he wanted to show these men what they were dealing with, and by Eru he would, even if they threatended to cut his throat, he would not go quietly.

The spikes began to pop from the ground one by one and the ropes were realeased from Glorfindel's body, he growled and jumped up skillfully as they fell away. 

His height alone towered over each man and their eyes seemed to grow wide as he took defensive stanse. 

He wopuld run, not because he was cowardly, but because it was the smarter thing to do, but the 'little' men had surrounded him.

'Paw! Little is an over statement.' he said inwardly as he held his injured arm closer to himself. 

"Well! Bring him down!" the leader shouted his brows lowered in anger at the Vanya.

Harlome dropped his food to the ground and took out his bow and quickly, as well as skillfully, knocked an arrow to the string. 

"You do so much as move one step, and I will send this arrow straight through that broken arm."

"Why not just kill me?!" Glorfindel snapped, he would rather die than be caused a slow painful death, or even if it did not bring death, he would still rather die than anyone or anything touch his broken arm, it would only be torture and by the way the one man looked at him, he was headed for more of it.

The dark elf sighed and tightened his grip on the bow. "Because I have my orders master Vanya, and because you alone have caused me more grief than a lifetime of death."

Letting up a bit, the golden haired elf looked at him, obviously perplexed. "What did I do to earn so much hatred from one of my own kind?"

The silver haired elf groaned and then pierced him with a glare that seemed made to kill. "You killed her."

~_~

Linwen stumbled forward, her eyes slightly blurry and her mouth ajar.

This was not her usual stanse, and that is why when she triped into the Imladris courtyard, everyone was at her side calling for help from the elf lord known as Elrond.

Estel ran out onto the steps and looked to where Elladan and Elrohir were trying to carry the half-elf in, but she was fighting it.

Her words were slurred and her mind felt foggy, as if she had had too much of Thranduil's red wine, but she never over-drank, well once, but that was purely the prince's falt. 

'curse him.' she thought as her foggy mind slipped a little further. 

"Estel, take her up to father. We are going to look an see what happened." the twins said softly as Elladan handed her off to Aragorn.

She tried to swat his hands away and squirmed when he held her. 

"Get your r-rotten handsss off-me." she said, with a yawn and slight scream, though it was not at all loud and rather low.

"_It is I Linwen, Estel._" he whispered in elvish to soothe her.

She quieted instantly and whispered back to him, almost unbelieving. "Estel?" 

"Aye, fear no more. You are home. No one will hurt you anymore, alright?"

She nodded softly and leaned her dark, ebony head against his chest, singing softly.

Her mumbling in his old ranger jerkin made him aware that she was speaking to him, although very softly, almost out of breath.

"Excuse me?" he questioned pulling away a bit and letting her speak as he jumped up the stairs to the guest rooms where he was sure Elrond was waiting. He did not hurry things because he was not so sure she was injured, maybe just drunk, or something of that sort. She did not feel warm and her mind just seemed fogged by a sleepy sort of innocence.

"Where is Glorfindel?" she whispered, yawning tiredly and nestling against him as he carried her lither form towards her usual guest room.

"Hunting. Why?"

Her eyes opened a little more, then closed again. "Something brought him to my mind, that's all, as if i am supposed to remember something important about him."

Aragorn entered the room and brought her to the red quilt bed. She smiled as Estel ayed her gingerly on the blanket and chuckled. 

"Am I sick again?"

"No Linwen, I am the one who gets sick, remember." he was slightly worried that the half-elf thought she was going to get sick. 

"Oh, that's right." she mumbled as Lord Elrond came in, he stopped to watch her a moment then hurried on toward the bed.

When he saw no blood or wounds of any sort he turned to Aragorn. "What is wrong with her?"

The young man shrugged, smiling as he felt the new ranger garb on his body.

"We don't know. She acts as though she is drunk. But Alede does not drink that much and rarely does she ever overdrink." he shrugged again, finding the look of confusion on Elrond's face interesting.

He turned back to the maiden. "Linwen?"

She sighed, but answerred sweetly. "Hmm?"

"Did you drink any wine?"

"Yes and no."

Elrond growled slightly, he hated treating drunk people, elves or men, they never gave the answer he wanted.

Linwen giggled, which was a rare accurance in and if itself. Giggling was not something she normally did, erlrond raised one thick eyebrow. 

"Some men....they askeddd me to drrrink with them," she stopped, sighing tiredly. " I drank a little." she answerred with tired giddyness.

"Well. Somehow she overdrunk this time and all we can do it let her sleep it off. All I can say is she will have a mjor migrain in the morning. But she will have to miss your party Estel."

Aragorn was hardly listening, he was more concerned about what Linwen had said concerning Glorfindel. 

Now the elf was late and it was worrying the young man. 

"She said something about Glorfindel? Like she was supposed to remember something important?"

Elrond looked up at him, brows furrowed. "Maybe they met along the road?"

"Yes," Estel was not satisfied with that. "But why is he not back yet, the twins are with two bucks and a boar. Where is he? He should have come home far before them with twice that much?"

"You know Glor, he's always detemined." Estel looked up to see Adenen looking in, holding a bag of herbs. "Like that time he freed Tuilin and all the other maidens by slamming his arm into the door."

"Yes, and I had to repair his broken collar-bone because of it."The elf lord searched through his bad of herbs, smiling at his young elf friend. 

Adenen, though older than Legolas, but younger than Elrond, had become a friend of the elf lords family and had seen him through many years, just like Glorfindel.

Elrond had taken the young elf into his home as an aprentice healer and that was what he was now.

"Adenen, could you get me that cloth and some water, cool water mind you."

The younger elf nodded, his siena hair bobbing around his rounded ears. True they had once been pointed like all elves, but now, because of the men's black hearts, he looked much like Aragorn.

He did not mind though, he could easily walk through a town of men and be thought of as just a young boy, barely in his teens, since he was a bit smaller than most elves. 

Elrond deduced that it had been because of mal-nutricien when he was younger.

But he was quite healthy now and took pride in his work.

"What about Glor?"

Elrond sighed as he mixed something together. "He is fine Aragorn." Elrond helped Alede drink the concoction and smiled. "He is probably on his way home now carrying more than three bucks and two boars." the elf lord smiled and went back to his work.

****

TBC~

Hope you enjoyed this!!!! Please tell me what you thought?! I must know, just make sure it is nice. :) Thanks abunch, the faster you review the raster the chapter will probably come.

Thanks a bunch!!!

See ya later!!!!! 


	3. Explanations and Embarrassment Beyond Wo...

****

K! Incase you did not know, replies to reviews are at the bottom. Hope you all like it and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Please R&R!!! No FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Three

Explanations and Embarrassment Beyond Words

"Who is 'her'?" Glorfindel asked, about to walk forward.

Harlome re-steadied his bow and gave a warning glare then spoke his mind. "My, for a Vanya and a very old, and supposedly, wise elf you sure act stupid?"

Not moving at the remark, Glorfindel only glared at the younger elf. 

"I do not understand how I am supposed to know who I murdered when I have never murdered anyone-" he turned to glare at the men around them, and smiled when this alone seemed to frighten them. "except maybe a few daft men. And some orcs and wargs if you all must know."

The leader pushed his way through his men and walked towards the blonde elf, placing a look on the dark elf to make sure he would not aim at him.

"Excuse me? Daft men, eh?" he took a handful of the golden blonde hair and pulled the balrog-slayer down so her could look into the bright blue, angry, eyes. "I don't think you're in any position to be callin' names master elf?"

"I'll call you what I like, _Minasion_." the elf hissed through clenched, white teeth.

"Translation Harlome?!"

The dark elf looked to Glorfindel and grinned wickedly. "He called you a 'weeping babe', sir."

"No! I named him that." the Vanya grinned madly back, but was not ready when the leader of the men brought his fist beneath the taller being's chin, sending him to the ground.

'He may not be tall, but he can pack a punch.' the blonde elf through as he starred at the man.

"Now! if you are ready to listen, ELF! I will gladly tell you why I have singled you out and taken you my prisoner."

"I know who you are, it is easy to see in your eyes and all I would like to know is who the other elf, Harlome, is?" Glorfindel said with a hint of arrogance, he had known since the man had punched him who he was. 

This was no rabble of stupid and pathetic fools, this was Sarock's great, great, great grandson and some of his other followers great grandsons.

"I, am Harlome-"

"I know that! Have I not made that clear enough, I wish to know why you would forfeit your own kin?"

Harlome lowered his bow and took a slow step forward.

"I, Master Vanya, do not stoop that low. I betray you because of your murderous ways. You killed my sister, Tuilin!"

That name, it hit him like a load of hard, and unkind bricks and concrete. 'And maybe a tree stump or two.' he added while looking away. He could not believe what he had just heard.

'I, kill my dear Tuilin?! Preposterous?!"

He stood back up, his form rising above that of the smaller, and lesser, dark elf. 

"I have no idea what you speak of, traitor-" the blonde spat the words. "I have never killed one so fair, the only thing I have ever done is love her more than any other could on this earth."

Harlome looked speechless, two guards ran forward and began to tie Glorfindel, hands first, then his feet; he made no attempt to escape. He knew well that any attempt at freedom and there would be an arrow through his already painfully broken arm.

He hissed as they tied his broken arm also, he knew they would never allow him to keep it free.. What did it matter now anyway, all he could think of was Tuilin and her beautiful smile. The feeling of horror as he held her body while it turned chill and her spirit fled.

A silver tear slipped down his pale cheek and he crumpled to the ground, agony sweeping over him, and he himself lost in a horrible night mare of memories; things that he had thought long forgotten.

"Tuilin, why did you leave me?" he whispered, all thoughts of this place long gone and now only times long ago fresh in his mind. Feelings of pain and fear and the feeling of himself holding the dying elf-maid as her breathing hitched.

Can't keep my heart from breaking, 

Can't keep my mind from thinking,

You're not here, 

I need you here!

Don't close your eyes,

Don't say goodbye,

Don't let the tears fall from your eyes,

I can't help but think about you night and day.

-Mark Shultz

Elrond's voice rang inside his head and so did dear little Adenen's.

__

"We can do nothing more for her, I am sorry Glorfindel. I am so sorry."

The pain was to much, he let his body lean to the side so he fell onto the dirt and just lay, as if watching it replay all over again.

The men tied a rope around his neck, loose enough so he could breathe, then tied it around the trunk of a tree.

"There!" one huffed as he tested the knot. "He won't be gettin' 'way now!"

Harlome strapped his bow back and put the arrow in his quiver, he smiled sympathetically at the blonde elf who lay on the ground, seemingly in a trance.

"You need not lie blonde one. I know what you have done, and although I would much like the honor, I will not get your head. You belong to Sarolien, and for that I am sorry."

With those last words, the dark elf turned and made his way from Glorfindel.

The golden haired elf was pained, he had not thought this much of his beloved in years, and now he could not stop. It made him feel weak and helpless. He hugged himself as best he could with bound hands and watched emotionlessly as the men started to build camp.

"I am sorry Tuilin." was his last whisper before his mind was enveloped in darkness.

~_~  


Alede groaned as she drifted towards the light that seemed to float above her. 

'SO bright!' she almost had to shield her eyes as the light from above cut through her already aching mind. 

"Oh Eru!" she moaned, and was surprised to hear hurried footsteps coming towards her. "Last time I felt this way was at the _yen_ celebrated at Legolas's!" 

"Shhhh. Easy Linwen, just rest." she heard a soft voice and a cool thing being wiped on her brow. 

"Stupid elf dared me to have that drinkin' contest with him!"

"It's alright. Just rest." 

None of her gear was on any longer and she was now in a soft silky gown. 

'Wonderful.' she moaned outwardly. "I hate fancy stuff!" she heard a chuckle and wondered if she had really said that out loud. 

"I know dear. But your other clothes were not helping and I wanted to make you more comfortable."

She grunted in affirmation, but then opened her eyes quickly and looked to see Adenen at her side, his sienna hair glistening in the soft candlelight 

"Did you change my clothes?!" she asked, very worried by now that a man had changed her garb, She absolutely hated it when men did it, even men like Elrond, who was after all the best healer in the area.

Adenen smiled and shook his head. "No. I had another woman come in. I left for the moment, Fear not. No man has set eyes on you while unclothed."

She smiled, "Thank you _mellon nin_." 

":No problem, but rest, your headache will get better."

She squinted slightly and then closed her ocean-blue eyes. 

"Where is everyone?" she asked with her eyes closed, a slight slur to her words.

Adenen grinned and placed the rag in a bowl of cool water. "At Estel's party."

"Oh, I have missed it have I?"

"Aye, you have lady Linwen. Fear not though. There will be many more parties." The sienna haired elf replied, then smiled and went to grab a glass of water from the table. "You know, this is the year Lord Elrond told Estel of his heritage."

"Did he already?"

"Yes. He told him a few hours ago I imagine. And is now probably revealing him to the other elves, though they are told to keep it a secret and never reveal it, not even under pain of death. They must hold to their secrecy."

Alede nodded, then decided that this was not a fun action because her head began to ache and her vision blurred.

"Oh Eru! My head!" 

Adenen laughed and placed a hand upon her head. 

A warm sensation crept through and took away the ache, she sighed and closed her eyes, relishing in the beautiful feeling.

"No shaking your head, alright?" she refrained from nodding and this time just answered softly.

"Alright."

"Now, I am going downstairs to see if I can scrounge up some food, knowing the twins are there, probably nothing left."

Linwen chuckled softly. "Thank you Adenen," she smiled. "You are truly a wonder."

Blushing slightly Adenen bowed his head. "Anything for you Lady Alede." 

"Where is Legolas?" she asked just before he left the room.

Sighing softly, he turned to her, a grimace upon his face. 

"Bathing, I imagine."

She frowned, obviously not understanding why on earth the prince was not with all his friends at the party or with her at least. But he was rather taking a bath, that was not like Legolas. 

"Why?" she opened her eyes to look at him.

Adenen turned his head back and she could see the embarrassment in his eyes. 

"I would want a bath too if I had been vomited upon."

She instantly blushed a deep crimson, her eyes looking as astonished as she truly was.

"I didn't-?" she asked, disbelief coating her voice. 

Seeing her worry and fear, the sienna haired elf came forward and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her gently. "You can not control your body mistress Alede, neither I nor prince Legolas blame you. And neither does any other man or woman in this fair house. Rest now! You are going to worry yourself more than need be."

Quietly, the healer-in-training took his leave closing the oak door behind him.

He was not long down the hall when he heard a frustrated scream from Linwen's room, smiling and shaking his head he continued his path down towards the dining hall where he could easily hear the sound of joy and laughing. 

All the while he pondered on where his adoptive father might be.

~_~

Dawn approached on the horizon and the last of the moon strayed away, fresh morning dew glistened in the glade and played off the blonde elf's golden hair.

The men had not seen him waken yet and it seemed to confuse his 'keepers'. 

"Harlome?"

"Yes, Sarolien." the silver haired elf jumped from a tree and landed with the ease of a cat. 

"When do you think he will wake up?"

Shaking his head the elf grinned. "Master human, this shows how slow your kind's reflexes and realizations are." the silver haired being chuckled. "He is awake."

"How do you know?"

Harlome sighed and walked slowly over to Glorfindel, his eyes glimmering with barely suppressed mirth. "It was all an act, was it not master Vanya?"

Smiling softly, he waited until Harlome turned his head, and when he did it was a mistake. 

Leaping up, the balrog-slayer slinked from his bonds and grinned menacingly only to be replaced by a frown when his arm caught upon the rope.

In anger and pain he brought his uninjured elbow back into one of the younger men's stomachs. The boy, though trained somewhat, was surprised by the pain and let go of his sword. This was another mistake. Pulling his neck from the rope he bent down and gripped the beautiful blade in his hand. 

"I may have been acting some of it, but I truly do have feelings for her! And I DID NOT murder her! And he knows it!" the enraged elf pointed to Sarolien. "You snake!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Must you be so blunt Glorfindel." Sarolien grasped his own sword and brought it out to face the blonde elf. "Will you come willingly? Or will you make this difficult?"

"You are the one making this harder than it needs to be!" giving a cry of anger, Glorfindel rushed forward, eyes ablaze. 

The two blades clashed and the sound of grunts and groans erupted in the middle of the glen as the two fearsome warrior battled it out. The moment the battle began, Sarolien noted how much of a mistake he had made. 

This elf was bigger, stronger, and apparently, smarter than his relative had let on. Much, much smarter. 

Harlome watched with fascination as Glorfindel turned to deflect Sarolien's blade, then with the cunning of a lion and the swiftness of a cheetah, he brought his blade under and cut a fine line in the man's forearm.

The Vanya panted as the pain in his broken arm spread, but he did not stop, he turned about to deliver the killing blow as the man stood hunched trying to staunch the blood that dripped heavily from his wound.

Glorfindel stood, sword raised over his foe, nothing was stopping him. Yet, he could not kill Sarolien.

Lowering his blade, he sighed and rested against a tree, letting himself slide down the trunk he panted.

The man looked up from the blood upon the ground and watched the elf lower his blade and slide down the trunk of the tree.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me?" he asked as one of his men ran forward and began to tie a bandage round his arm. 

Sighing heavily the blonde elf ground out the answer between his teeth. "Because I am not a killer, I do not find joy in destroying the lives of others. I would much rather help others than kill them." he looked straight at Sarolien now, his eyes burning with fire. "I am not a hungry animal as you or your ancestor have made me out to be, nor am I a clumsy stupid troll. I have fought in more battles than you know, I have protected great cities and even ruled over one. I have healed many and taught my lords children; and believe me, that is a difficult task itself, for they are all stubborn and think my lessons boring." grunting, Glorfindel rose to his feet slowly, standing over the man now, his deep blue, intelligent eyes boring into the man. "I have loved one beautiful and amazing woman and loved another little boy as I would my own son. You can not call me a barbarian Sarolien. You have no right for you have not lived long enough. Just to show you what honor I hold, I decided not to end your life."

Overtaken by surprise, the man stayed in the same position just staring. 

Harlome was the first to break the silence. "We should be going sir, the Vanya's friends will be searching for him soon?"

Sarolien nodded dumbstruck and stood to his feet, his face was slightly pale and his eyes glassy with disbelief. 

Harlome took charge of the situation since the leader of the troop seemed obviously unable to lead his own men.

"Break camp now! We leave in one hour. Those who are not ready will be punished!" All took the elf's words and began to pack up the tents and weapons, the mats and pots were also picked up and packed upon the horses backs. 

Turning to Glorfindel, Harlome looked him over. "You are a good actor, but you did not fool me. I know you killed Tuilin and I will always remember it, I will always remember the sound of her cries that rang in my heart and her last feelings. I will live on even if my twin is deceased. Her life will not go forgotten."

Stalking towards Glorfindel once more, Harlome grasped his torn, blue tunic and ripped the top of the right corner of his tunic away to reveal what he had been looking for. 

"I knew it." he whispered as he gazed at the brand that sat alone on the elf's right shoulder. A bold 'S' with a pale horse beneath. The skin was raised and slightly red in areas, it still seemed to pain the Vanya, he did not look at it and he cringed when Harlome traced his finger on the 'S'. 

Looking into the blonde elf's deep eyes he frowned and Glorfindel could easily see the rage hidden there. "_You are scum_!" he shouted in elvish. "I knew you were not the Glorfindel I had been taught of, he would never kill another elf. You lie of your name and your heritage."

"I did not. I know not what Glorfindel you were taught of, but I know one thing and nothing you do or say will make me change my mind. I pledged something to Mandos! I pledged that I would protect all on this earth. Not kill them, and so far I have done my best to protect and save them from evil men and elves, and that is what I plan to do until the end of my days."

Harlome brought his knee up and caught it on the Vanya's chin sending his head into the trunk and instantly bringing darkness on him. 

"Goodnight Master Vanya. May your dreams be haunted by your guilt." he grinned and pulled the blade away from the elf. 

"Tie him up!" the men went to tie the unconscious elf but where stopped by Harlome. "Use these!" the dark elf kicked two pairs of shackles and collar and a chain lead. "Let's see 'Glorfindel the Great' escape this time?" a mirthless laugh came from his lips and walked out into the fog away from the pained elf and his horror ridden dreams.

****

TBC~

Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. 

Poor Glorfie is gonna have lotsa' problems. Do you hate Harlome now? If you were wondering about Harlome and Tuilin and how closely related they were I will tell you:

They are (or were) twins. Not quite identical but they share that twin mind thing-which is why Harlome heard Tuilin's last cries of pain and the last person she though of was Glorfindel and so he assumed that this elf killed his sister. Make sense? I hope so. Plus the fact that Sarolien told him that Glorfindel killed Tuilin to save his own pathetic hide.

Ok! So now to answer this reviews!!!!

Well.... I don't know if I would call them pirates _grumpy_**. More like evil maniac men that hired an elf to do their sharp-shooting. :) If you have read "I'm Free" you would know better who they are, kind of. Of course that story is not as good as this one, I mean it is not a swell written because I was just figuring out what writing style I use and I got a few things kinda mixed up a bit. But it does the job. Please Review again!!!!!**

Yes, _mIzXxXmALfoY_**. It had to be Glorfindel, unless you want it to be Legolas again? I was just getting so worn out by Legolas always getting captured. Anyway, please R&R!!!!**

Thanks for the tip _Lady of Nimrodel_**, but I learned that they were knocked or notched. I will try to alternate between the two, but thank you so much for the tip. I appreciate it. That is so cool about you being in archery! I want to be in it. :) Anyway gotta go, please R&R!!!!! I will try and use Notched more, but if I do 'knocked' it is just because I forgot and am more used to that one. Thanks!!!**

Yup she does have a pretty bad hang-over _Pheonix Daughter of history_**. I feel bad for Legolas now though. :) I like your name it is very interesting. :) Please R&R!!!!!!!!**

Thanks _Anonymous_**!!! Another rather interesting name. :) Unique yet original. Hope that makes sense and I am VERY glad you like the story!!!! Hope you liked this chapter too!!!!! Thanks a bunch!!!!!!**

Ok, so there is the chapter hop you all liked it and I will try and update soon as I can!!!!! Adios!


	4. Song

****

This Chapter is written by my co-author, Linwen.

Chapter 4

Song

"_Eru_, what did I do to deserve this?!" Linwen groaned loudly, she had the worst hang-over she had had in years. And now come to find out she had thrown-up on Legolas. Legolas! Of all the people in Arda, it _just _HAD to be Legolas!

She let out a frustrated scream, the sound made her headache worse for a moment but it subsided quickly.

__

'Oh Eru.' Alede mentally groaned as she brought a hesitant hand up to her head. In an attempt to ease the shrieking pain that was pounding in her skull.

"_Aquista Eru, _make it go away!!!" She prayed, but the small prayer didn't make the pain subside.

20 minutes past, before Adenen came back with the plate of food. 

Linwen moved her eyes sideways to see as Adenen came in with the plate.

"You wouldn't happen to have _something _with you to make this hang-over go away, now would you?" Alede asked hopefully as the older elf crossed the room with the tray.

"Unfortunately not at the moment, but the good news is I got to the food before Elladan and Elrohir could eat it all." Adenen said, with a smirk.

Alede snickered, but found this act not to fun either. She grimaced as a slight jolt of pain added to her already thoroughly throbbing scull.

Using her arms she pulled herself all the way up into a sitting position. She leaned back against the soft pillows, relaxing into their depth, warmth and ,most of all, comfort.

"Adenen, thank you for bring the food. But in all honesty, I really can't eat anything right now...." Alede let her voice trail off as her stomach turned in nausea.

Adenen shrugged slightly, setting the tray on a near by table.

"Rest, it will still be hear when you awaken. I will keep Elladan and Elrohir out." Adenen said.

Alede chuckled softly, her vision blurring again. "_Aquista Eru, _let this headache be gone when I wake up!!!" Alede prayed softly, as her ocean-blue eyes glazed over as sleep crept over her, the darkness enveloped her senses and washed over her like a gentle wave from the sea.

~*~

"Ohah....." Alede sighed as her eyes unglazed as sleep fled from her. She smiled softly as her vision cleared and she could clearly see.

She turned onto her side, so she could look out the window. The dim, but comforting rays of the moon came in. 

Alede's smile widened as a gentle breeze blew in through the window, rustling the silky white see-through curtains.

"Sun rises, but soon to set. The comforting blanket of night shall spread. The moon is rising, and the wind is blowing. Gentle waves hit the shore; time is knocking on the door...." Alede sang softly, her voice rose in pitch slightly as she came to a high note.

Her head didn't hurt really anymore, and she finally felt like she could get up.

"Fire shall spring, and light the shadows of the night, no evil shall linger and all shall be right......" She finished the song quietly as she reached her window. She stopped, her long dark hair blew in the gentle wind and she brushed it back behind one of her pointed ears.

"That's a nice song, who taught it to you?" She heard Legolas ask as he opened the door to Alede's room. He had heard the last of the song.

"I was taking care of a small child in Loth Lorien once, her parents had something to attend, so I offered to watch their daughter until their return....." Alede replied, a soft smile on her lips.

She turned from the window to see the prince leaning against the door to her room.

"I can see why you elven name is Linwen. You truly are a song maiden." Legolas said, with a grin.

Alede looked down, and for the first time saw the color and design of her dress, it was a rich emerald green with golden thread.

"I suppose Aragorn's party was a success?" Linwen asked, as the prince approached.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him. I wasn't at the party." Legolas replied.

Linwen decided not to bring up the fact she had vomited upon the prince, although she knew he wasn't likely to forget.

"Remind me to do so in the morning." Linwen said, with a brilliant smile. "Where's Adenen?" 

"I told him to rest in his chambers." Legolas replied, stepping a little closer.

"Ohh." Came the reply. Linwen's ocean-blue eyes met the silver-blue that watched her inattentively.

"Uhhh....How long was I asleep?" Linwen asked, changing the subject and braking eye contact with the prince.

"About the whole day." Legolas replied, shifting his gaze to the floor for a moment before looking back at Alede.

"It'll probably be morning soon, and I usually get up very early in the morning anyway-" Linwen said, she had seen that her usual clothing was laid on a bench that sat at the end of her bed, and her elven boots were placed neatly underneath the carved wooden bench.

"I had better be going." Legolas said, as he started to walk away and towards the door.

"_Hannad, hir nin, mellon nin." _Alede said, her ocean-blue eyes following the prince.

"Alede, you need not call me *lord*. I am not your lord, I am your friend. _Brennil eldar._" Legolas said, stopping at the door and turning back so he could gaze at the maiden.

Alede smiled at the comment.

And with that the prince left, closing the door behind him.

****

TBC~

I know that was short, and I am sorry. But Linwen wrote that chapter and not me, and this story was my whole idea so she just wanted to write part and I told her she could not go on with Glorfindel and gave her rules. So please do not blame her. 

I already have some of the next chapter written already; so it should be here soon and it WILL have Glorfindel and it should have a bit more Alede, Legolas, Adenen, and Aragorn and I think I will finally relate why Aragorn was "still healing". SO! Stay tuned and here are the replies to the reviews from last chapter!!

Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!!! No FLAMES!!!!!!!!

Thanks _Raven_**!!! I am glad you like this and I am glad you took my advice, it is a lot easier to understand I think if you have read "I'm Free", but of course, that is just my opinion. And about the twin question thing; I do not know anything about twins, I do not have a twin and I guess it probably would have been that way, but considering I am not learned in that area, I did not think on it. We could just say he felt her love for Glorfindel, but he did not know who she loved and he was so angry that it never occurred to him that Glorfie might be the one she was in love with-plus the fact that Sarolien lied to him and told him that Glorfindel killed her did not help the matter. Harlome is a good person, he is just VERY confused. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that made sense enough. I tried. **

Haha, yes I know _Pheonix Daughter of Lost History_**. Poor Leggy! But he is obviously feeling better now. No, definitely not a good day for either of them.:)**

Thank you _Lady of Nimrodel_**! I am pleased you liked it so! Hope you liked this chapter as well!!!!!**

Ok, thanks for reviewing all three of you!!!! :) Please R&R!!!! And NO FLAMING!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!


	5. Be careful my Friend

Chapter Five

Moving was something that was rather a pain, now that he thought about it, even thinking was bother that did not at all seem worth his time.

Glorfindel watched as the men worked around him, their scarred gazing never leaving the chains around his hands and neck. The shackles upon his feet had been removed long ago and he was now sitting quietly as the men ate and slept. 

He looked at the food, hunger biting at his stomach. Elves could go without food for days, but the fact that he had now been missing for days and had not been fed at all was starting to tear at him. 

His emotions craved food to keep his body going and right now he felt as if he needed to sleep to fill the hole in his stomach, but he was even to hungry to sleep.

"You?!" he called to a little girl that was running by. He had seen her earlier, she was playing hide and seek with her friends and he knew that he might just scare her away, but he also knew that children loved to be able to help in any way. 

His voice startled her and she turned with frightened eyes to the blonde elf. She watched him for a moment; suspicion eating at her.. 

"Y-yes?" she asked, edging forward. 

Her father had told her that this elf was dangerous and she MUST stay away, but right now she was mad at her daddy and she would do anything to bug him. 

"Is there some food that I could eat?" he watched as she looked at him, confused, but then nodded slowly. "Would you bring it here?" he asked hoping that this child was easy to charm.

The little girl looked at him, sheepishly kicking her foot into the dirt. 

"Please?" he asked again, hoping that she would look up at him, something. 

Without another word, the child ran off. Her face frightened only a faint memory as she ran away. 

"Well, that went well." he moaned softly, readjusting himself with a groan.

He had been sitting the same way for three hours now, and although he was an elf he was still not the best at sitting completely still; it was not one of his specialties. 

Sighing he watched the men move around the camp, they each looked at him once with terrified stares, he knew if he escaped once more that they would all be begging that he have mercy on them, but right now, that was not something that was going to happen so very easily, considering the fact that he was CHAINED to a tree.

'No! Not very good indeed.' he said inwardly, shuffling a bit as the scene before him grew increasingly boring. 

He yawned and stretched his legs as best he could, moaning as they tightened and cramped. He turned his eyes skyward, a pleading look in his blue irises. 

"Is this punishment Mandos?!" he cried up as the sky turned dark and a clap of thunder called across the plains. Grinning he chuckled at the sky. "Yes, you did always have a violent temper." Another rumble that seemed to shake the earth and then a bright flash of light. "Don't get mad at me..." he pleaded with the heavens. "I had to leave, you understand? I am not the feasting type, more of the "Go off and try to get myself killed" type." 

"Are you going out of your mind elf?"

Surprised, Glorfindel turned his gaze towards the small form of Saroniel. His eyebrows raised in mild question.

"You shouldn't interrupt conversations, _adan_, it's not polite." The blonde elf informed quietly, a tinge of malice in his voice. 

"Your an odd one Master Vanya, I'll give ya that." the man walked a bit closer and sat down on the ground before Glorfindel, making himself comfortable and taking a swig of the beer he had brought with him. He politely extended the bottle towards the elf. "Beer?"

Shuddering inwardly, Glorfindel scoffed at the drinking man. "No thank you. I do not drink- beer." he groaned at how much like a dwarf this man was, only caring bout his beer and prisoners. 

Shrugging, Saroniel took another long drink then threw the bottle away and looked back to the elf before him. 

Glorfindel noticed that the man's arm was still bandaged; he smiled smugly and leaned his head back against the tree, still grinning he fell into a deep sleep.

~_~

Limping lightly up the steps, Aragorn hissed a bit as his old leg injury flared up. 

It had not been anything new, he had basically been in the wrong place at a VERY wrong time; hanging from a cliff with out-turned, broken branch stuck in his leg. 

He had lost a lot of blood that day and Elladan and Elrohir had barely made it back in time, that was the day he had earned the right to know his heritage.

The reason he had been over the edge of the cliff was a small one; an elfling had been chased off by an orc, and Aragorn had jumped down to save the child, but he had, in the process, gotten wounded in the leg and still managed to hang onto the child. 

__

"Shhh." He whispered to the crying little girl. "It's alright," he panted and grunted in pain as the branch dug farther into his leg. "I am not going to let go."

"I am sorry..." she whispered as blood dripped into her beautiful raven hair. "I am sorry, Estel."

"For what tithen pen? You have done nothing wrong." had he had one hand free, Aragorn would have wiped the blood so that it would not drip onto her and frighten her more, but he could not. "Just wait darling. 'Dan and 'Ro will be back soon, and with help."

Her snivels calmed and she nodded softly. "Are you alright?" she asked looking up at the branch that protruded into his leg and came out the other side, impaled. 

Almost all his patience lost, Aragorn smiled as reassuringly as he possibly could. 

"Just fine dear."

Just above, fair voices alerted the man that his brothers and hopefully many helpers had returned.

"Aragorn?!" He looked up to see his father looking at him sternly under deep set dark eyes. 

Smiling sweetly he spoke, "Hello _Ada_, how are you this lovely-"

Glowering, the elf lord took two steps nearer his human son, his eyes boring into the young man like lasers. 

"I thought I made it clear that you are not to get up today?!"

"But father, I-"

"NO!" 

Stunned, the young man looked up to see his father's eyes burning bright with rage. 

"You get back in your bed! You have only been well for four days Estel, and yesterday, with the party you were up far too long. You are limping and everyone can see it!" 

Lowering his head, Aragorn nodded softly, continuing his way up to his room, but he was stopped by Elrond. 

The elf lord, hunched under his boy's arm and helped him up the stairs, going at a slow enough pace so that his son could keep up.

"I'm sorry _Ada_, I told _Gwathel_ I would take her on a picnic to see the river. I did not mean to make you angry? _Goheno nin?_"

Smiling, the elf lord nodded softly. "Of course I forgive you! I know, I did not mean to yell. I just hate to see you get hurt, please Estel, just stay in bed today. Tomorrow, I promise, you can go outside- but only if you stay in bed." Elrond lightly kicked the door to Aragorn's room open and ushered the twenty year old in.

He did not bother to close the door, instead he just brought his son to the bed and sat him down

Elrond began to check his son's leg, looking at the stitches to make sure none had burst or torn. He traced a gentle finger along the hole to make sure none were missing and no blood or body liquid had escaped. 

"_Ada_?"

The worry in Estel's voice made him look up. "What is wrong _ion nin_?" he asked noting the fear in Aragorn's silver eyes.

"Any news of Glorfindel? He has been missing for another day."

Elrond sighed, rising from his spot he walked over to grab some ointment from the table, which he had kept in Estel's room since his injury. Grabbing up the bowl of ointment, he made his way back to his son.

"No, my son, no word of Glorfindel. I fear I am becoming worried as well." 

"As am I." Elrond looked up and smiled at Adenen, who had just entered, carrying a plate full of food. "I am sorry to intrude milord. I brought the young _edan_ lunch."

Aragorn smiled gently and nodded his thanks to the sienna haired elf. "Thank you Adenen." 

"So what should be done?" Another voice entered the conversation, and Estel chuckled.

"Eru Legolas, can you not keep your pointed ears out of others conversations?"

The prince entered on light feet and shook his head. "No, my father said I always had a habit of eavesdropping." 

"Aye, that you do _mellon nin_." Alede came up and placed a hand upon the prince's shoulder, her eyes were serious and a soft smiled showed that she had many things on her mind. "I seem to remember some such incidents-"

Sitting down near the bed, Legolas sighed. "No! We have other things that must be spoken of." 

Linwen shrugged and took a seat upon Strider's maroon-quilted bed. 

Kneeling next to his lord, Adenen looked at the elf lord with sorrowful eyes, and Elrond could not help but feel he knew what had happened. 

"Have any of you found anything?" he asked looking to Legolas and Alede first. 

Legolas lowered his head, and a look of dread came over the elf's pale face, it seemed that he had indeed found something.

"_Ye._" he answered slowly, gulping down the fear that engulfed him. "Linwen and I" he gestured towards the half-elf maiden, "We found a horse, it was dead, and from the look of the saddle and bridle, it was one of old Vanyar make." he said softly, the horse had been shot, but not with orc arrows, they were elven."

Elrond, surprised, only nodded his head as he slowly wrapped his human sons leg. "Adenen?"

The sienna haired elf gulped and looked up. his eyes teary and just as lamenting as the Mirkwood elf's. 

"I found little, Master Elrond, but what I did find was rather devastating." he looked up, but could not keep eye contact. "A ditch, the tracks around it were not of good news. One horse, bearing the weight of a elf, I found a bit of Vanya hair along with these and horse blood, the horse was not a mile away from the ditch, it was _Ada's_."

"But where is he then?!" Aragorn asked, looking shocked. He had not known that they had conducted a search, he had not been told! Why had he not been told?! "Where is Glorfindel?!" He almost stood, but his leg would not hold his weight any longer and he fell back to the bed.

"I do not know? It seems he has not been murdered, for we would have found a body. But what puzzles me is who would want him? He hardly knows anyone. Especially not human's, he has been wary of them ever since-" 

Adenen perked up a bit, his eyes widened. "You don't think_?" he could not even utter the words. 

Standing, Elrond crossed to the balcony, stopping as the breeze whipped his dark hair. "That is impossible. Sarock has long been dead, no man could live that long. Could they?"

"I highly doubt it." Alede said, playing with her soft raven locks. "But what if he had help, like a wizard?"

Aragorn shook his head and leaned back against the pillows. "No, it requires quite a high price to get a wicked mage's help."

Legolas stroked his chin, a thin frown upon his lips and his brow furrowed in thought. 

"Well, I think we should go after him, I care not if he had the help of some sorcerer, no elf, especially not Glorfindel, deserves what he is probably going through."

Elrond nodded but saw his son upon the bed and frowned. "But Estel is wounded-" he smiled. "And if you leave now, he will most likely follow. No doubt, I have been able to catalog seventeen years of his life and I know enough to know that Aragorn WILL NOT stay here while you go and search for Glorfindel."

Aragorn chuckled. "You bet I won't!"

Becoming increasingly worried, Adenen stepped forward. "Then what?! I will not leave _Ada_ alone and against such men! I have seen what they can do once, I know that they can do it again! You remember Elrond! How long it took to actually get him to speak to us, to even get him to eat, no elf or man can go through the same thing twice!"

The lord of Imladris nodded in agreement, he knew what it had taken to get the Vanya back, it had taken more than he had known, eventually, the elf had come back to himself. But Elrond knew he had still not been the same. 

"I do remember, the memories I keep have not yet left and I know that they never will. But this is not just about your father, this is about you all. If you just run off, you may all be killed, and I would never know. Eru, I can not go through that!"

The fierceness in his father's voice scared Aragorn, he knew what he was speaking of. He knew well that his father still had nightmares about Celebrian. 

Estel started thinking, his mind inwardly cowering away from the thoughts that came, but he knew it was the only way.

"What if I leave after they do? A few days later, that will give me enough time to heal and regain what strength I will have lost, and that way I will not be expected." he said softly, hating the thought, not at all wanting to be left behind. But he knew there would be no other way. 

Elrond seemed to be in thought for a moment, his smiled brightened and he spread his hands in an outward gesture. "What think the rest of you?"

Adenen sighed. He did not want to leave his friend behind, but he wanted to find his father more. He nodded softly. "Alright."

Legolas and Alede clasped hands and smiled. "We will if Estel agrees?"

"Was this not my idea? Of course I agree!" the man laughed softly and repositioned himself, groaning as stress was put on his injured leg. 

Elrond smiled brilliantly. "Then you all must prepare, you have a long journey ahead of you, I feel." He moved forward and put some extra pillows beneath his son's leg and spread a soft quilt over the man. "Rest, my son." he whispered as he stepped away.

Without another word, Adenen left the room, a frown gracing his face. 

Legolas, bent down and hugged the young man on the bed, Aragorn gasped and hugged the prince back. 

__

"Silo Anor bo men lin, mellon nin." Aragorn said, tears prickling his eyes. 

__

"Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín!" Legolas replied, patting his friend. He then rose up and gave his friend one last sorrowful look, then left, barely looking back.

****

TBC~  


So, now they are about to be off!!!! MUSH!!! MUSH!!!!!

Anyway, my mouth hurts like-a bunch of mad dwarfs from "Where Once Was Light" have come and are trying to find Mithril, **which they have only found braces.**

Anyway, I should be getting my fics a beta, I know. But I do not have one as of yet, if you would like to be my beta, I would be much abliged!!! 

WAhah!!! I am going absolutely mad, I can not wait till Cassia and Sio put up "Siege of Dread"!! I am totally going crazy!!!!!! Anyway, so the next chapter should be here soon!!!

~Elvish~

__

Ada - Dad/daddy/father

Gwathel - Sister

Goheno nin? - Forgive me?

Vanya - The first elves of Middle-Earth

Mandos - The keeper of the Halls of Mandos

Ion nin - My son

Edan - Human (Numenorean)

Eru - the God that rules over all

Mellon nin - My friend

Ye - Yes

Silo Anor bo men lin, mellon nin. - May the son shine upon your path, my friend.

Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín! - (Something like) I look forward to the time when we meet again!

****

Ok, sorry about the last one, I hope it is correct enough, someone was on the phone and I could not go online to get the translation. :) Anyway, hope you liked this R&R!!!!!!! 

Now! Onto the replies and discussions section!!!!

WOW! You were are only reviewer _Ranwen_**! Congrats! And depends on what you call a 'lego-mance'. This story will not be all about Legolas and Linwen, it is more about Glorfindel and Adenen, definitely. Linwen and Legolas should not kiss too much. I will not let them. Glorfindel is the main character here, and his romance life is over. And look, I put an elvish translation place for you!!! :) Well not just for you, but you know. Oh man! I know, that bugs me SOOOOOOOOO BAD! Authors that never update are one of my personal pet peeves!! Hate it!!! Hope you liked this, should be more on the way including the trio's departure , Glorfie's worst day ever and Aragorn gets a visit. :)**

Hope you all liked it!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. My Heart Goes Out

Chapter Six

My Heart Goes Out

**__**

My Heart goes out to you,

But you don't even know me,

You don't even know.

My heart goes out..

But I don't know what else to do, 

To reach you now,

My heart goes out!

- Warren Barfield

Waking from the deep sleep was something that Glorfindel found a bit of a pain, especially because it was not him doing the waking. Someone was shaking his rather rudely and he was not happy about it!

"Wake up, _mûl_!"

This shook the elf right out of his never-ending sleep, slightly returned to him and his eyes sought out the being above him. 

'Oh Eru, please let me kill him?' he groaned and tried to raise himself up, but was rudely stopped when a kick was placed firmly in his stomach. He was very glad that he had not had anything to eat, he might have lost it.

"Get up Vanya!" he growled in his lowest tone, hitting the blonde elf over the head with his arrow shaft.

Glorfindel watched as Harlome shoved his way from the men, his angry form showing how much he really loathed his job. 

"I did not bring this upon you Harlome." he whispered, he knew that the dark elf could easily hear him, even if the men could not. 

He watched as the shaft in the elf's hands snapped as stress was put upon both ends. 

Turning, the elf's shadowed gaze caught the bright blue eyes of the Vanya; his face showed hatred, more than thousands generations of men could hold. 

Stalking back, the dark elf watched as the blonde raised one elegant, blonde eyebrow; watching the other elf for any sign of how he could get through to the dark brother of Tuilin. He saw only corruption and anger beyond the years.

"Oh, did you not master Vanya, you are lucky you belong to Sarolien. Oh so lucky you are!" taking a fair share the blonde hair in his hands he pulled the older elf close. "If you were mine, you would die a death worth remembering. And you would scream loud enough for my dear sister to hear and bring her from the dead!"

Shaking his restrained head, the blonde elf smiled sadly. 

"Revenge will not bring dear Tuilin back, and especially not revenge upon the innocent." he whispered softly, the words held no edge, no horrible scoff. They only held love and worry, love for the one, he too, had lost and worry for her corrupted brother. "I wish you would believe me Harlome." 

"I wish I could, Glorfindel. But all I have ever believed has been a lie." the dark elf let go of Glorfindel's fair hair. "For years I believed I would see my sisters wedding day, for years I believed that I would become a great warrior and beloved by all elves. For all these years I have believed nothing more than that my sister was still alive." he sighed and smiled grimly. "For years I wished death would finally take me to my dear sister. But _nae_, I fear death too much."

"Will you not believe your sister's heart? You know she held love. And even though she was dying, just because I was her last thought does not mean that I killed her. You have mixed your memories so you do not know which emotion you should show next. You are befuddled Harlome."

Scoffing at the blonde, Harlome took a step back, as if he did not know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to kill this accursed elf and his annoying personality. 

Turning round, the dark elf stalked off, the night's darkness shadowing him out of sight as his cloak shifted in the wind. He did not turned back or look back, the last sight Glorfindel saw was his silver head which shined softly in the moonlight and ducked away from sight below his shoulders. 

The blonde elf wanted to help him though this, but he did not know Harlome, the only way he knew him was that he was, supposedly, related to Tuilin. He saw no resemblance. Tuilin had loved him. This elf hated him more than Sarolien did, which was slightly odd. 

"I tried _Mandos_" he whispered as his voice was blotted out by the shrill cry of a lonely 

wolf. "I tried."

Only Glorfindel heard the soft paws that slipped upon the wet grass that encompassed the resting area, no man saw the attack that was about to ensue. 

~_~

Banging his head was something that passed the time rather well. 

'Yes,' he told himself inwardly as the book was smacked onto face. He was not being attacked, he was not being punished. (Although right now he might rather be punished since he was so very bored, at least that would be some excitement.) 'Punishment would be fun!' 

Opening the book and deciding that maybe the book would be interesting he read the words. 

"Oh Eru, I have read this one already!"

"I suppose you have read every book in the house _gwador nin_."

Turning his silver eyes up, surprised, he watched as Lady Arwen slid into the room. Her silky red dress dragged lightly upon the hard marble and blue carpets. 

"Hello Arwen, I am sorry, I did not see you." 

She shook her head, holding the tray that she had brought higher so he would notice. 

"_Ada_ said I should bring you dinner." 

Aragorn turned his head to look out the balcony, he saw the sun setting in the west, the soft glittering rays stinging his eyes.

"Thank goodness." he breathed, looking back as she gently set the tray upon his lap. "The day is finishing. About two more days of this torture!"

Laughing, the beautiful maiden stroked his hair. "Do not fret my brother. The days will pass quickly enough." she caught his chin in her smooth fingers and looked at the small bruises. "Estel?"

"It was Elladan and Elrohir." he said quickly, brushing her hand away and catching it in his own, softly brushing her hand with careful strokes. 

"Thanks you Arwen, I am glad you came." she smiled and slipped her hand away from his, focusing her own silver-blue eyes upon his own. 

"No problem at all, my brother" she emphasized the last words, he looking down and slipping away, suddenly taking interest in his food, Estel smiled. 

Soft, almost unbearable footsteps had alerted Arwen that someone was coming, she smiled and turned around patting Aragorn's head gently. She began to hum The Lay of Luthien as she slipped from the young man's room, smiling smugly too herself. 

"Goodnight, Estel." she called, not even looking back. 

The man nodded, looking up to see her leave. "Good night, Fair Luthien."

~_~

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't think we are going the right way?"

Legolas sighed. "Well, I am not tracker-"

Alede reigned her horse nearer to the elven princes. "Get down off your horse and track Mirkwood elf!"

"Why?"

Linwen brought her foot up and brought it out, kicking Legolas and making him a little unsteady. "Hey?!"

"You are the best tracker out of all of us, now go!"

Sliding down off his white horse, Legolas grumped and groaned. 

Adenen snickered as he watched the prince mouth words to him. 

"Women!"

"I heard that!"

****

TBC~

So it looks like out threesome are in need of Aragorn. :) Too bad he is stuck in bed, with Arwen. If I had anything to say about that, I would say: "PICK ME!" But because I am not crazy! (That has to be the understatement of the year!) I will not say 

thing. :)

Oh and let's not forget out main character, Glorfie, who in the next chapter finds himself in another little war thingy, but this time he does something no one expects!

So Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long! I have been so busy you would not believe it! 

So! Have a happy Easter!!! Praise the risen Lord!!!!!! 

John 3:16 _For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son, that who-so-ever believeth in Him, should not perish, but have everlasting life!_

Don't forget to R&R!!!! NO flames!!!!

Yes _Grumpy_ **, it does sound bad. Poor guy. *Tsk.Tsk.Tsk* too bad I love too hurt him. :) And no lightning will hit, but he definitely has other problems. :o**

Kinda, well yes, they do, _Magicgirl810_**. I mean, they both love each other, but I don't think they have told one another yet. :) They are kinda cute, aren't they? Here is your update, I hope it is soon enough. **

Oh yes, _Tigress_**! He is filled with horrible worry for his pappy! :) And I don't think he does, he knows Adenen cares and he knows that Elrond loves him like a brother. (Not slash!) But he thinks that Estel and the bunch are so bugged by him that they would never save him. Since he is always telling them, no don't do this! Don't do that! I think he feels that they think he ruins their fun all the time. If that makes sense. Hope so. But boy, will he get the surprise of his life! :)**

HAHA! I am glad you like it _BabeyRachey_**! Hope you liked this. **

MY! MY, _Raven_**! You're a box full of questions aren't you! Hehe! I will and answer them all the best I can. And O! I am so sorry, you see, I was working on my next story which has a character named 'Ranwen' in it and I totally got you both switched round. I am sorry! :) Oh yes, that made me laughed too, I love Glorfie and I could not leave out a little more of his past. :) The little girl, well, I was thinking to put more of her, but I am not sure where to put her. And she is no one significant, or is she? Hmmm.. I'll have to think on that! Anyway, I am not quite sure who her daddy is? Sorry. And I do not know why she is angry yet either. I just had to put some sort of fiery personality in her, I thought it would be cute. Yes, well, I think that Saroniel has decided he better not underestimate this elf anymore. :) And about that, I just recently got this awesome Tolkien dictionary that I plan to use so I do not get flame; and it says that Adan is a normal human, like Saroniel. Edan is a numenorean. Like Aragorn. That is why the abrupt change in elvish words. Gwathel is some little elf girl, she, at the moment, has no importance than to injure Aragorn. :) Sorry, she may come up in later stories though. I thought of Sam too at that little bit about 'eavesdropping'. Ya, I am sorry about that. Their could be many reasons for that little snap of Elrond's intelligent mind, but no fear. Elrond will no longer have that problem. :) And about Alede, Legolas, and Estel knowing about Glorfindel in "I'm Free"; Alede and Legolas know a bit. But Aragorn hardly knows a thing, it had never came up and Elrond saw no need to tell Estel about bad memories that might stir up anger and tragedy in the last homely House. But Alede and Legolas have lived long enough to have been told the story in their homes. OK! I think that is all, I hope you do not have to kill me. :) Please don't! I like my life!!! Thanks for all the fun questions to answer, they made me think. :) **

B-bye!!! Have a Wonderful Easter, and may the Lord bless you and protect you as you travel this holiday!


	7. Making New Friends

Chapter Seven

Making New Friends

"Found anything?"

Growling and once again remembering the impatience of elven women, Legolas tried to bring out a smile and turned to Alede, who rode forward with a frustrated look in her eyes.

"Why yes, I have found the remains of a horse and if you ask Adenen, I heard he found a hole." he smiled innocently while Linwen put her head in her hands. 

"Oh! You meant today?" the blonde prince asked, looking up at her while he petted his horse. 

Adenen leapt down from his horse and began to scan the ground; he was in no mood for games and the prince and Alede were starting to grate at him.

Trading glance, the other elves suddenly felt a wave of understanding wash over them. 

Neither had really ever known what it felt like when their father had disappeared and they knew that Adenen would do anything to get Glorfindel back. They felt odd that they, two warriors, thousands of years old, had been fighting and bickering when someone needed their help.

Slowly, Legolas started walking towards the sienna haired elf. He stooped as he caught a glimpse of something in the dirt. 

"Alede?!" He whispered harshly, his fingers brushing the print. It was about two days old and was light, but it was made by a boot. "Adenen?!"

Both were by his side in a second, looking at the print and then another and another. They were of long strides and very light, as a step an elf might make. Yet the boot was of human look. 

"An elf, wearing boots, They were heavy and not his own, he seemed angry though."

Adenen traced the edges of the print with delicate fingers, dust covering his fingers.

"That is not _Ada_." he whispered looking into Legolas's "He wears elven boots, no, these belong to a friend of man."

"Hey!" Legolas grinned, looking at his boots. "Mine are elven."

Alede chuckled and to everyone's surprise, so did Adenen. "I know. But these are of one who travels only with men because he has no elven home. A loner."

The steps led off through the forest, Legolas mounted his horse and followed the tracks, his eyes never leaving the ground. 

He knew that this was not something they should forget, silently he prayed that Glorfindel was alright and that maybe, if Eru was willing, he would still be alive when they found him

~_~

'AI! Mandos, I have a feeling you really do want me back.' Glorfindel thought as he struggled with the chains that bound him. He was not sure why he was doing this, he had a better chance of calling Harlome back and telling him of the impending attack. 

Fear writhed in the back of his mind and about two minutes later, when he knew that he would not get out of his shackles, he looked for someone. 

His blue eyes came to rest on a little girl, the same little girl that had run from him the day before. He smiled, he had always been good with little girls. 

He had always gotten along with Arwen, he smiled at the memory of when she had wanted him to take her riding. Yes, he had enjoyed that. 

Then there was Estel, oh ai! Estel was a sweet child and he was glad that the boy had brought Elrond out of his shell, but Eru, sometimes he had wanted to strangle the child, like the time he had went with him, or rather tried to go, to Loth Lorien. That had been a nightmare.

'And don't even get me started on the twins.' he moaned inwardly as he relaxed back against the tree and opened his mouth.

"Pssst." he hissed at the child and she jumped visibly, spilling the water that she had been carrying with her. 

She looked at him for a moment, and then slowly walked towards the chained elf. "Yes?"

"Why did you run off the other day?" Glorfindel asked, a bit confused about why the child had run away so quickly. "Did I scare you?" he asked again raising an elegant blonde eyebrow.

She shook her head violently and sat down in front of him. She felt comfort in this elf, he was kind to her and treated her like an older person, she liked being treated older and she loved attention as all little girls do. She smiled politely at him and played with the dirt. 

"My daddy was coming, and I did not want to get caught talking to you. He is asleep now."

This news was too much for the elf lord to bear, he stared at her for a moment, not able to speak. If Saroniel was her father, than that meant that he could go against the man with his own daughter, this was quite an exciting discovery.

"What is your name lass?" Glorfindel smiled gently and watched her turn her head to look at Saroniel's tent.

"Vasadona." she said, turning back to look into the kind, old eyes that intrigued her so much. 

"Can I call you Vasa?"

She nodded softly and looked at his booted feet, she had never seen boots so smooth and soft before.

"I like your boots, they are pretty." she whispered, playing with an edge of the dark green clothe.

He nodded. "Thank you dear. Now, will you do something for me?"

Cocking her head to the side, Vasa smiled excitedly and nodded her head quickly. 

"Get me the keys to these chains. I promise I will not hurt you or your father, or your mother." He watched her excitement fade at the mention of her mother. 

"You can't hurt my mother." she whispered trying hard not to cry in front of the mighty elf before her. "She is dead."

Glorfindel's eyes immediately sobered and he nodded, gulping back the distress. This reminded him too much of Arwen and Celebrian. 

"I am sorry." he said, bringing one hand up slowly to catch a tear that had escaped, the chains rattled lightly and she remembered the task.

Vasa smiled up at him reassuringly and looked once more to his shackled hands and feet and then to his neck which was trapped by another heavy collar. She turned her eyes to his ripped tunic and saw the red burn that highlighted his pale skin. 

"Did grandpa do that?" she asked, pointing at the brand-mark with careful fingers, lightly touching the mark but backing away when she saw pain visible on his face. 

"Aye. He did." Glorfindel whispered letting her touch the red mark and trying not to wince as the pain came back, the memories. He let her feel she could trust him. 

Standing to her feet, blue dress swaying in the breeze, she backed away. "I will be back." she whispered turning around and disappearing into the dead of night.

"_Noro lim _Vasa_,_ and may _Eru_ protect you as you walk into the lions' den." the Vanya whispered as he heard another howl break loose.

He only hoped that she did not get caught. 

~_~

"I think tomorrow you may leave." Elrond said as he examined the wound once more before wrapping a fine strip of linen around the young man's leg. "Does it still give you pain?"

Aragorn lolled his head from side to side, weighing his memories of pain. "Only a little when I walk, and sometimes more after I walk for too long."

"Well then, I deem you as well as one could be to travel, under circumstances such as these." the elf lord smiled and tied the bandage tight, then lightly patted his son's injured leg. "Just do not stress it, rest when it hurts to much and even if it does not, rest frequently." 

"He will get no traveling done that way."

"Not like he would anyway, you know how slow _edain_ are."

The two taunting voices were hushed by a gentle hand that whacked them in the head playfully. 

"Stop teasing OUR brother." Arwen stressed the words, her soothing voice lulling Aragorn into a partial trance, he smiled as the three entered the room. 

"You know I can beat you both!" the man snapped out of it quickly and smiled playfully at the four elves that surrounded him.

Elrond shook his head. "Please, be careful, my son." 

Aragorn smiled and hugged his elven father, love for his family creasing his face with a smile. "I will _Ada_, I promise."

TBC~

So finally after days of boring bed rest, our ranger is back on the trail. Who will reach Glorfindel first, will they ever reach Glorfindel? 

Mwahahahaha!

Anyway, onto those lovely reviews! 

HAHA! Loved your review _grumpy_**! Very optimistic! I am glad you like it! **

I am sorry about the confusion _Raven_**. I did not mean to confuse anyone, I will specify better who is who. Yes that was Harlome in the beginning and when Glorfindel opened his eyes again, Harlome was already walking away. Yes it was supposed to be sight and um... I think that was it. I am sorry for the confusion. I am glad you liked the Aragorn part. Hehehe, I did too. An I am trying to make the chapters longer, I will try harder. :) hope this chapter was less confusing.**

I hope you had a wonderful Easter too _Someone Reading_**! And I am glad you liked it, I am honored by your kind words and I will try my best to keep it enjoyable! :) **

Thanks _Magicgirl810_**!!! Glad you like it!!!!!!!**

Ok, that is all! Hope you liked it, R&R please!!!!!!! Thanks! Hope you all had a great Easter!! 

Another note: 

My fanfiction contest is still going, and I would very much like to receive more entries! So, go to www.toppetz.homestead.com and check it out, see if any plot bunnies hit you!!! Thanks!!!!

Oh and elvish translations~

Eru - God (The all-powerful God, he rules over all)

Mandos- the god of death (kind of) I mean he is the ruler over the halls of waiting and the place where Glorfindel resided after he died in the fight with the balrog.

Ada - Dad/Daddy/Pa….

Vanya- The first elves of Middle-Earth (Yes, Glorfindel is that special. J )

FIRNISWIN OUT! (Always wanted to say that, LOL.)


	8. Silent Prayers, Fear Spoken Aloud, and G...

****

It's all in the chapter title! :)

Chapter 8

Silent Prayers, Fear Spoken Aloud, and Genealogies Better Left Forgotten

Glorfindel's worry heightened as seconds turned to minutes, and Vasa did not return. 

Another howl echoed across the sky and the elf, actually, jumped visibly. His confined muscles trembled as he ached to fight the oncoming attack. But alas, he would not be able to get free without the keys, no matter what he had killed, he could not break steel chains.

A few of the men sat up at the howl, but gradually layed back down and fell to sleep.

"Eru, please! Break me free!" he cried softly, careful not to wake the men; he did not want to wake Saroniel, for Vasa's sake. 

A feeling of thought swept over the elf as he wondered how Saroniel's wife had died. 

He pondered on this a few more minutes before gradually turning his thoughts back to the small girl and her quest for the keys to his freedom.

He let his eyes wander up to the sky, it was becoming a bit lighter each second, but this did not lighten his heart. He prayed a silent prayer. 

"Please Mandos, I know how much you hate me. And I am sorry, but do not take it out on Vasa; she is only a small girl! Please, oh please! Take me instead! You can chain me to the chair in your halls if you like so I won't escape again! Just please! Don't punish the girl!"

The clouds began to loom overhead and Glorfindel felt that he might go absolutely out of his already frightened, and weary, mind.

A few tiring seconds later, as if in answer to his prayer, the soft jingling of keys came to his perfect ears and the Vanya looked up, joy edging into his heart and making it pound so he was sure almost everyone could hear the organ.

"Glorfy!" he shuddered, that definitely brought back too many memories, but whatever made her happy. 

"Glorfy!" he voice hissed through the night. "I got the keys! And I don't think Daddy heard me!" It was easy to hear the delight in the child's sweet voice. 

Kneeling beside him, she began to shift through the keys, looking quickly for the correct one. 

A sharp howl rang through the night; Glorfindel was sure the trees shivered. That was all they needed, wargs!

Vasa stiffened and looked into his eyes. 

"Wolves?" she asked him, obviously knowing much about elves for she was trusting his ears. 

"Worse." he whispered, turning his eyes to the keys in her hands which made her hasten her efforts. 

"Wargs. And they are hungry. They are always hungry." he informed letting his head fall back as she tried to fit various keys into the old locks. 

He could feel her tremble and smiled at her reassuringly. "I will let no harm befall you or your father Vasa, I have killed far bigger beasts than an evil wolf." 

She shook her small head, her beautiful bronze hair swinging in the light breeze, tears trailed down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away, once more ashamed the she had cried in front such a great being. "I am not afraid of the wolves. I fear that daddy will be angry. He is not so fun when he is angry." she rubbed her wrists gently, as if hurting. 

Glorfindel had seen this before, many times. Many children were abused in families, but that did not make it right. 

"Does he hit you?" the elf asked, lowering his head to look into her soft blue eyes. She did not answer and Glorfindel lowered his voice, asking her more harshly then he intended. 

She back away a bit, and he saw that this was going no where, softening his usually strong voice her smile sadly at her. 

"Vasa? That is wrong. He has no right to beat you. You are a special little girl, you are helping more than you know, my dear."

She nodded, hearing the softness return to him, she edged forward and began to sift through the keys once more. This time, she found the one and smiling, she brought it up to the elf's hands. 

She unlocked all the shackles and the collar and looked in awe when the elf rose up. She could now see his full height. 

He was at least seven feet tall, this was truly an that had lived many days of glory. She sighed as she looked upon his fair, yet powerful form. 

"Shhh.." he whispered gently and knelt down, he opened his arms. Obviously feeling safe, she climbed into his safe grasp. She smiled and hugged him. 

"_Hannon le mellon nin_." he whispered, hugging her tight. 

She shook her head, but did not care that she did not understand his words. Smiling she kissed his cheek and he rubbed her hair. 

"Oh, such a touching reunion." 

The blonde elf's head shot up and he found the most steely pair of eyes he had ever seen, and they only belonged to one.

The darker haired elf aimed his bow straight for the elf's throat; his knew Glorfindel would not try and escape in front of this mortal child. Not when she would see so much.

"You know, master Vanya, you should not let your guard down so much. It hurts your reputation." an evil smirk decorated the confused elf's fair face. "Come Niece, get away from the elf. You know father has told you not to get too close."

Glorfindel was struck dumb with confusion. 'Niece?' 

Harlome smiled sweetly and looked at the dumbfounded elf. "Oh, did I not mention it. We are related. Though VERY distantly. Though I am not so proud of the way it happened, but let us speak of more pleasant things."

"Pleasant?! None of this is pleasant snake!" 

Harlome clucked softly and looked pleadingly at the child. "Dear child. Would you like to stand near someone who speaks so violently?"

Vasa only glared, she knew Glorfindel's heart. She was not about to trust her uncle, no matter how much longer she had known him.

"Yes. I love Glorfie! He is my friend!" she grabbed the elf's pale hand and hugged it to her. 

"What's goin' on here?!" 

A harsh voice erupted from the crowd and Glorfindel felt his skin shiver. 'Oh Eru no!' he had not meant for this to happen.

Harlome answered, without turning his eyes away from the Vanya warrior. "Master Glorfindel has escaped again, he had a bit of help."

Saroniel pushed his way through the twenty men that surrounded the golden haired elf and the young girl.

"Oh Vasadona?!" he knew instantly who it was, he knew his daughters heart. But he would not let this go unpunished. "What have you done now, you little flea?!"

"What is right!" she shot back, Glorfindel felt her form tremble with fright; he remained tall beside her, his face holding no emotion, only hatred for those before him. "You corrupted uncle! You will not take me!" she yelled, anger in her voice. 

In his mind, Glorfindel heard the harsh pounding of warg paws in his ears and her could practically feel their fowl breath. His form shook as the evil smells and sounds assaulted it. 

"Listen!" he shouted at the feuding family members. "Wargs are coming! I can hear them, can you not Harlome?!"

The darker elf dropped his bow slowly and nodded, "Aye, I can, I meant to tell Saroniel, but this came first!" he re-aimed the shaft for the golden elf's heart. 

The man took a step forward and placed a hand upon his uncle's shoulder, annoyance entering his voice. "You did not tell me?!"

Harlome dropped his bow and put the arrow away, yanking himself from his nephew's grasp. 

"Do not touch me?! I care not if we are related, you hold no special place in my heart, and neither does your pathetic excuse for a daughter! I will tell YOU when I desire to tell you of impending danger!"

A murmur of scared comments and flittered about the soldiers, the family continued to argue and Vasa clung harder to Glorfindel. Tears escaping her eyes and flowing down her cheeks.

Feeling her sobs, Glorfindel knelt down and wrapped an arm about her, pulling her closer to himself. "Shhhh. It's alright. You'll be alright."

The child looked up at him, her deep blue eyes shifting uncertainly. "I hear them." she whispered, the blonde elf knew what she spoke of and he pulled her up into his strong embrace. 

"Hush child. Rest Fear not."

****

So don't run,

Don't hide,

It will be alright,

Trust me,

I'll be there watching over you!

- Phil Collins

Her head leaned against his chest and she fell asleep to his soft humming. 

The howl's came closer and Glorfindel knew that there would be no way out of this. 

Here he was, standing alone, no weapon, and he was holding Tuilin's great great great great-granddaughter in his arms. He bronze hair wafting in the soft breeze and the moon shining in the hair. 

He did not know the whole story, but he could guess some. He could easily guess what had happened and why Tuilin was always so respectful towards Sarock. 

He hugged the sleeping girl in his arms. 

"I will never let you go my little one." he whispered to the child as he heard the growl from not far off. "My little Vasa." in Glorfindel's mind, Vasa seemed to be his own child, and Tuilin was his too, he felt soft tears glaze his cheeks and he kissed Vasa upon the forehead, quickly looking for a place where the child would be safe.

The men were arguing too much to notice as he put the young girl in the crook of a tree branch, she groped for something warm to hold as he let go and this made him feel even more the role of the protective parent

Slowly, he pulled his shirt off and draped it over her small form. "May this keep you warm." he whispered as he back away, she calmed and fell back into a deep sleep where her dreams comforted her. 

As if on cue, as he backed away, a giant warg leapt through the bushes and growled angrily, snapping it's fangs around a man's surprised body. 

The man screamed and writhed as the warg's fangs dug into his soft flesh; his sword, which he had drawn from his sheath, discarded.

"And so it begins-" he whispered, bending down and grabbing up the forgotten sword, it was no elven weapon, but this was his life he was fighting for. He would not willingly leave Vasadona alone. 

As cries of horror and yelps of wargs rang out, Glorfindel brought his sword up through one of the beast's bodies, it gave a yelp and collapsed to the ground. 

Three more strutted forward, their tiny, black eyes glinting in the soft moonlight.

~_~

****

The power to be strong,

And the Wisdom to be wise,

All these things will come to you in time,

On this journey that your taking, 

There'll be answers that you'll seek,

And it's you who'll climb the mountain,

It's you who'll reach the peek!

- Phil Collins

Elrond lightly touched the injured appendage to make sure it was healed enough to travel, and with a nod he smiled. 

"Take it easy, Aragorn." he said softly, taking his son and hugging him tightly till the young man gasped for breath.

"I will father... I will. I promise!"

Elladan and Elrohir looked soberly at the young man, they felt as if they were loosing there little brother. 

Arwen stood a ways behind, watching as he began to mount his horse, he turned his silvery eyes to hers and smiled a smile of sincerity and from that moment, she felt something in her heart. 

Estel bowed his head lightly and closed his eyes, she almost wanted to scream at him to open them again. She was not sure why. 

"Farewell Lady Arwen. I hope we shall meet again."

She swallowed around the lump in her throat, and nodded softly. "I assure you we will, _gwador nin_."

Elrond placed a shoulder around her, mistaking her sadness for fear; fear for her brother.

"No fear, Arwen, he always comes back." he whispered as Aragorn sat high atop his horse, awaiting any last words his family might tell him of. 

"Just be safe, Estel-" Elladan said, seeing that his brother need make haste. 

"And keep your eyes to the sky. Follow your wisdom and your heart." Elrohir finished, smiling when his twin hit him over the head playfully. 

Readjusting on the horse and tightening his legs around the animal's ribs, he smiled. 

"Goodbye my family." He whispered.

Without another word between them, his horse leapt forward, rearing lightly and taking off up the valley. Arwen let the tears trail down as she watched his form lessen in the morning sun. 

'May _Eru_ keep your path safe, my Estel.' she thought as she slipped from her father and began to make her way slowly back to the house. 

Shouts behind her withdrew her attention and she turned to see Elladan grasping tight onto Elrond as his legs gave way; a shaky hand reaching up to touch his temple. 

"ARWEN!" she ran forward, her dress lifting lightly in the breeze. "Something is wrong? Go get Erestor! Hurry!" 

Nodding, Arwen turned and ran for the house; Elladan and Elrohir slowly carried their, now unconscious, father towards the house. 

~_~

Lights flashed and the crude laughing of men flooded his senses.

He saw Glorfindel, he was lying upon the ground, his shirt gone and his eyes closed, his face locked in a grimace of pain.

In another of the sickening visions, he watched as Estel rode his horse up another valley. 

The vision blackened and he could hear the clashing of swords and a cry and then a grunt of pain; he knew the sounds all to well. He knew! 

"Estel!" he gasped as he heard Elladan and Elrohir's voices. 

"ARWEN!" they sounded worried, very worried. "Something is wrong? Go get Erestor! Hurry!"

Then all went black once more.

****

TBC~

So that was, hopefully, longer, since you all seem to want longer chapters! AIYAIYAI! 

Well actually I do not mind. I like the death threats, especially the really creative ones. :) They are fun to read!

So! Here is the minor elvish used in this. I did not use much and you all probably know the basic ones.

Elvish~

Eru- God (Ruler over all, the almighty) 

Gwador- brother 

So now, let's get to the reviews! YAY!

Thank you for telling me _Raven_**! I truly did not know that, which I do now, so I will try and correct my mistake. And I am glad you liked it, and yes, he is getting attached to her, and this chapter showed why. Even though he did not know that her and Tuilin were related, it was kinda like the movie: "Return to Me". And I hope that her being related to Tuilin was possible and I hope I got all the family sort of name things right. I was never good with that. Whenever we see family of my mom or dad, I have to ask. "Now how are we related again?" it is really sad! Anyway, I do not blame you for absolutely adoring Vasa. I do too! I always loved little girls, but the other reason he fell for Vasa is because she plays the sort of Adenen here. She is there when he is struggling. You get it? Anyway, Thanks again for reviewing, I hope this chapter had no absolutely critical problems. :) **

I tried _Tigress_**. Hope this was longer! :) And thanks, I will do my best!!!!**

Oh no _Someone Reading_**! He is not the type of guy to just wait around for help, although being against like fifty men plus a absolutely psycho elf, he might need a bit of help in the end, and the fact that Saroniel is even more of a lunatic that he at first seemed does not help. So basically, he is the only sane one there. Even Vasa has her little mood swings. (She inherited those from her father. :) ) And yes, Glorfindel is definitely a charmer, he charmed me the first time I read about him. And I am so glad you like this! I am HAPPY to be sharing it, as long as you all review!:)**

Thanks all you guys for reviewing!!!!!!!

And I also wanted to say, that I lied about the next story after "Don't Forget". I decided to wait till this fic is over, then start posting that. It is way hard to do two stories at a time! So, I hope you do not mind, this story has maybe, oh, about less than ten chapters left. I am not exactly sure, but I would like a longer story. So we'll se how it all works out! :)

I can not remember what else to say. *shrugs* Well hope you all liked this! :) R&R please!! Please no flames!!!!!!!!!!!

Laters!!!!!! 


	9. Dark Visions

Chapters 9

Elrond's eyes were glassed over and he was barely moving at all, save a tremor every few minutes, through it all, the twins had no idea what to do!

They watched painfully as their father tossed and turned upon his bed, Arwen had found them a while ago and was now sitting beside the bed to make sure her father did not injure himself.

The twins, in all there living, had never seen a vision quite like this. The were frightened-

Each of the elf lord's children gasped when he rolled onto his back and sat up with a soft cry, his eyes darted from face to face and then to the room, he closed his eyes and shivered.

"_Ada?_" Elrohir stepped forward cautiously, and put a hand upon Elrond's shoulder.

The elf lord nodded and sucked in a breath. 

Elladan crouched before his father, his eyes seeking out the older elf's troubled eyes.

"What did you see?" the elder twin asked, lowering his voice until it sounded almost lethal. He did not usually talk to his father in that tone, but worry and frustration cause him to do so.

He noted Elrond's pale features and tousled hair. The elf lord gulped and shook his head. 

"Must I truly re-tell what I saw? I fear I will not be able to do so." he replied in truth, all the visions had been worse than one could ever imagine, and he did not want to relive them. 

"It may help us." the twins said in unison, they hardly ever spoke that way, together, but when they did, it always made Elrond smile. 

His eyes grew dark and he sat up higher upon the bed. "I saw many things, I saw darkness and light. I saw Glorfindel, though the sight of him was not a welcome one, this time. I saw Estel, then all darkened and I heard him cry out in pain, then I heard many voices. Not those of orcs, they were human. Alede, Legolas, and Adenen did not come to me in my troubled dreams, though I felt that they struggled. They have never before had to track without Aragorn. He is the best one, even though he is young, Galanion taught him well."

"What can we do?!" Arwen stood up, Elrond could see tears had spilled down her cheeks and he eyes were filled with pain.

He was confused why she had cried so, she hardly knew Estel and Glorfindel, well, that could be it; he pushed it aside and answered. 

"We can do nothing. If I sent Elladan and Elrohir, it would cause more suspicion to arise, if anyone saw three groups of beings heading in the same direction, they would obviously think the worst, and there is a better chance that the enemy see. No. You Elladan and Elrohir have a much more important task." he looked to the two warrior's before him. 

"You are to ride out each day, starting tomorrow and search the woods for Estel, Glorfindel, Alede, Legolas, or Adenen. Am I understood?"

The two nodded solemnly. They wanted to help, but they knew that if they disobeyed their father it would bring dishonor to the family.

"That way, if anyone comes back, you can help them. I can assure you," the elf lord smiled. "someone WILL be wounded. Having Legolas and Aragorn out there, as well as Alede, that does not bode well."

Arwen laughed softly and stood up, she still held sorrow in her face, but Elrond let it be. 

~_~

Glorfindel spun, and brought his sword beneath the throat of an unsuspecting warg, it gurgled and fell, blood spilling upon the once dewy grass. 

No longer was the dew the reason the warrior's slipped. it was the crimson and black liquid that spilled upon the soil.

The stench of warg breath hung on the air and Glorfindel coughed and felt his stomach heave. he swallowed and kept fighting.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harlome shot an arrow into the eye of a warg. The dark elf's raven hair swirled as he fought, angry fire burning within the depths of his own black eyes.

"Glorfie!" a cry wrought the air and the blonde elf's head turned to see Vasadona, climbing higher into the tree, tears were streaming down her cheeks as a warg snarled and clawed at the tree.

Malice flashed through the balrog-slayers eyes and he ran towards the tree, bringing his sword up and slicing the beast's course fur. 

The warg yelped and curled in upon it's stomach were the thin sword had sliced. 

The beast's fangs gleamed white and red with man's blood as it carefully crawled towards it's enemy.

"_Stay away from her scum of Morgoth!_" he cried in clear elvish, his eyes ablaze with more fury than even the deadly warg could muster; the beast backed down a moment as he met the proud gaze of the Gondolin elf. Glorfindel leapt forward and twirled in a 

graceful, but deadly swarm of movements. 

The _adan_ sword sang in his hands, he smiled grimly as he brought the blade down upon the warg. Unfortunately, the beast had finally summed a small bit of courage. It snarled and leapt at him, closing it's massive jaws around his left leg. 

He yelped in surprise, and kicked the beast with his other foot, then brought his sword down once more, slicing the warg's head and ending the filthy scum's life forever.

Vasa shivered, holding the tunic around her thin frame, she watched as blood spilled from the leg-wound and fell upon the already crimson ground. 

"Glorfie?" she asked quietly, trying to climb down the tree. 

Another growl came from behind and she scrambled up the tree just in time, the warg's mouth snapped around air and she sobbed in fright. 

Glorfindel, already weary with blood loss and lack of water and food spun to face the new foe. 

Behind him, he could hear the battle dying down and could tell that the men were, indeed winning. For this he thanked _Eru_. He never could have defeated all the wargs. 

He began forward, the blade gleaming dully in the moonlight as he prepared to meet the beast in battle, but he never got the chance. 

His thoughts were all on the warg, so, when branches snapped beneath his feet, he hardly knew what was happening before he was falling once more.

He heard his own surprised howl as he descended down the hole. 

Adrenaline rushed through the Vanya's veins and he spun, air blowing in his face and twirling his hair, Glorfindel saw a last chance. A small vine of ivy that had slid with them.

Yanking his good hand up, the elf grabbed hold, yelping slightly as his head hit the wall and he was brought to an abrupt stop.

A new ache began in his head and he groaned, he heard the distant warg howls and cries of dying and wounded men, but he could do nothing about it. He was stuck until someone else found him, and who knew if they ever would.

Blood dripped profusely from the gash, and he worried how more blood loss would affect his stability of holding onto the vine.

He only had one arm to hang on with, and he would need two to climb the rope, unfortunately one was broken. 

A howl broke above him and he turned his bleeding golden head, a fiery pain shot up his head and he hissed. "Oh _Eru_!" he prayed silently, his head in agony and his sight beginning to darken. "Please, have mercy on me." he let his head drop in silent respect.

A soft girl's cry rent the air and Glorfindel let silent tears streak his cheeks, his body shaking with quiet sobs.

~_~

Aragorn, sighting the tracks taking a sharp left, turned his dapple-gray to the appropriate direction. 

"_Noro!_" he cried as the sun began to sink behind a group of distant mountains. 

The horse took the order and used it to his fullest, rearing up sharply, the beast snorted and headed for the valley ledge; each step being taken from his master's commands. 

Swinging over to the right of the stallion, Aragorn peered down upon the dusty path, smiling as his tracking skills were put to use. 

He could see no sign of any new elven horses, but he saw a few plain horse tracks. 

Soon, the tracks lead up into a shelf. Upon it were many different camping utensils, Estel leapt down and followed many different tracks, trying to see the men's amongst the very old elven ones.

Smoke rose from the fire which showed the fact that it not been very long out of use. 

Kneeling beside the fire pit, Aragorn brushed his hands along the charred stone. 

"Oh, Glorfindel!" he moaned, it was not the elven warrior's fault that he had been captured. It was just the fact that he was missing that had worried Estel. 

"Lad?"

The twenty-year old listened, surprised that any man had been able to sneak up on him, he would have to work on it. 

"You lost, boy?" another gruff voice asked, the sound of steel against leather came to the young man's ears and he grinned.

Standing up, Estel turned slowly to face the three men that stood behind him, sword drawn; yet, the swords hung loosely in their arms by their side. 

"No," he replied, slowly walking towards them. "I am looking for a friend of mine."

His mind replayed back to the days before; the dark strand of fair hair, the light footsteps with human boots, the arrow that he had found embedded in a tree. Shifting his weight craftily, the man stepped forward looking confident and smooth.

"Oh, and who may this friend be?" one man said while bringing his sword up, closer to Aragorn. 

Slowly, the man shook his head and licked his lips, he had to play this cool. He could kill these three men, easy. But maybe if he pretended he were someone else, he could be led to Glorfindel. These men had to know where he was! They just had to!

No man traveled through this pass during this time of year without some reason. It took longer and was much farther away from and cities

"An elf;" at this comment, one the of the men's eyes glinted and he smiled wickedly, his eyes showing some unpleasant death that he wished to put on this boy. "dark haired, an arrow like this." with that, Estel pulled out the arrow he had found and showed it to the others. "You know him?"

Sighing, one man, obviously saddened by this find, slowly put his blade away. He did not know Harlome had friends, and friend with men at that, but it would be better to mess 

up and have the wrong man than to kill the right man. Harlome was much better at the torturing and he would do it personally.

The other two did likewise, both also seeming a bit downtrodden. 

"Well, then you best come with us." the one, what looked to be the leader, said. "You got a name, I am gettin' awful tired of callin' you boy."

Putting his mind to good use, Aragorn grinned ear to ear. "Just call me Strider."

****

TBC~

I KNOW! It was short, but I had to get it posted! 

So, we got a very smart, kinda stupid, Aragorn. And we got a trapped and grieving Glorfindel! Woohoo! What will happen next? Will anyone find Glorfindel? Hehe. Well, technically, he could hang there forever. He is immortal after all!

Hope the chapter is good enough. I am sick and along with that, I have had an immensely busy week! Sorry for taking so long!!!

My next story after this will probably be called: The Blind Can Not See What the Mute Can Not Say

I know, VERY VERY LONG story title. It will be AU and the title says the whole story. But just in case, here is a summary:

A new take on how our favorite elf and ranger met. What if they had met because of an elven prince's need for medical help. Can a young and troubled boy learn a few things from someone who can not speak? And can an elf prince learn something from a blind man? Can these two overcome all odds and spare a friendship that matters most?

Anyway, let's get to these reviews!!!!!!!!

I am evil! Thanks _Someone Reading_**!!!! I was son nervous that no one would like that chapter!! I hope this was enough. I hope it was good enough, as I have said, God has made me amazingly busy lately! THANKS AGAIN!!!!! I was honored by your wonderful review!!!! **

Yes _grumpy_**, he is good with children. Just as long as they are nice quiet ones. :) Things are definitely not looking good for Glorfindel right now, although, I am not sure Aragorn should have just done that. But we'll see! Oh wait! I am the author, which means I know?! Woohoo! Anyway, I am totally insane, my nose is stuffy, my eyes are red, I am tired and I keep having this itch that will not go away.**

Sorry people for my weirdness, you want explanations, read my answers to Grumpy. That should help! And now, off I go! Tood-a-loo, off to help with my mom's birthday!!!! God bless you all!!! And I will try my best and update sooner this time!!!


	10. No Greater Love

Chapter 10

Glorfindel was hanging on the vine for about four hours. As the fifth our dawned, his arm began to ache and he felt as if he might crack from the never-ending horror of this. The horror and the terrible fact was that no one was coming for him.

He rejoiced in this, then frowned. How would he get out? He only had one arm, that would be impossible to climb up with one arm.

Shouts of victory rang from above and the howls began to die down as the wolves were slaughtered one by one. It seemed that their Alfa wolf had been killed sometime earlier in the battle and without their leader, the still living wolves were frightened out of their tiny minds.

The balrog-slayer realized, with alarming swiftness, was that the only was out of this was to call for help.

Growling, hatred and pain flowing through his veins, he called loudly, hoping his voice would reign over the voices that chattered above.

"Someone! Help me!" he cried in common then switched to elvish. "_Come you filthy dogs!!!!!"_

All noises above the hole ceased. The only sign that anyone had heard his cry was the fact that, very slowly, footsteps were walked across the bloodied earth, towards the hole.

The golden haired elf's breath steadied, he would not let anybody less than a balrog frighten him! Not now! Not after he had lived so long, he had to be strong; for Vasa!

A face peeked over the lip of the hole and the person smiled. "Hello, elf, nice to see you haven't died yet. That means we can still have some fun!"

He sneered at Saroniel, his grip tightening on the vine that held him.

"Come on men, help me!" he cried as he grabbed the vine and heaved backwards, trying his hardest to pull Glorfindel out of the dank hole.

Saroniel was surprised as he could nearly pull the elf out himself, even though the Vanya was taller than himself.

The earth scraped at the balrog-slayers, already, dirty and bruised skin. The elf cringed as small pieces of dirt fell into his wounds and burned in him injuries.

A pale hand reached down and grabbed him by his arm, unfortunately, it was his broken arm.

He cried out and thrashed against the hand that held his injured limb tightly.

"_Be still_!" the voice growled as the being hauled him to the firm earth.

All at once Glorfindel was greeted with many wickedly smiling faces, among those was Harlome. The dark elf was holding his broken arm, he twisted it maliciously which sent the Vanyar into a glassy world of pain.

He groaned as Harlome let his arm go, he pulled it back to his chest and rolled onto his side, heaving for breath.

"Oh, _Eru_-" he moaned as the men parted to let their leader through, he turned his head up see Saroniel clutching someone to him. For a moment, he did not recognize the child, until she sobbed and cried out his name.

"Glorfie!"

Something inside his once broken eyes snapped and he clenched his working fist into a ball, his knuckles about going white and veins showing through. An angry fire lit in his eyes and for once, out of the corner of his deep blue eyes, he saw Harlome cringe.

"I see you have a bond with my little girl." Saroniel scoffed, letting one of his soldiers grab the child by the arms so that he could squat down and look into the balrog-slayer's fierce eyes.

He smiled, no care for his child shining in the depths of his wicked eyes, the evil man took Glorfindel strong jaw in his hand and pinched tight. "Well then I think you will be sad to see me punish the child," he rose up and stroked his hand through her dark locks. "So young, but, a father must show his authority." Saroniel's eyes snapped back to Glorfindel and he chuckled.

"Leave her alone." The Vanya snarled, rolling onto his feet and breathing in hard, as if he might charge the first thing that touched Vasa.

"As her father, I should be able to punish my daughter when she needs punished. Do you not agree, Harlome?"

The dark haired elf nodded, but showed little interest in his younger relative's excitement. "Most definitely."

Without another word, the soldier began to drag Vasa over to a tree, he held ropes in his hands and for the first time, Glorfindel could see the long leather lash that Saroniel had produced from his belt.

Seeing the man's wicked intentions, Glorfindel ran forward, pushing through the armed, yet frightened, men and stopping between Saroniel and Vasa, his eyes alight like never before.

"You will lay no hand or lash upon this child's back!" he swept his unbroken arm out and growled.

"Oh, really. And what have you got to trade her punishment, elf?!"

Vasa turned her eyes up to the powerful elf above her, his shadow falling over her entire body and his lithe form steady against the fury that Saroniel was pushing out in his own voice.

Turning around, he knelt and began to untie the young girl; her worried tears falling on his hand. "Glorfie, no." she whispered as he pushed her away and got down on his knees himself.

"Is this what you trade, Glorfindel?" The man asked as he sauntered forward. "You trade one small girl's already marred back for your own smooth and strong one."

Leaning forward as the soldier tied his hands, the blonde elf turned his eyes upon the small girl's scarred face.

"_There be no love greater than when one will lay down their own life for a friend."_ he said coolly, as if he were not afraid at all. And for once in his life, during all the times and things he had been through: The fight with the balrog, Tuilin's death, the almost death of Adenen, the time when Aragorn had been lost over the cliffs, when Aragorn and Legolas had been lost to the dwarven village beneath the mountains of Mirkwood, for once he was not at all afraid!

As the first strike came, the Vanya did not let a sound out. Nothing came from beyond his lips, he scrunched his face and waited as the next blow came up to his shoulders, soaking his blonde hair with crimson blood; his blood.

From the side her heard Vasa, her sobs easily heard among the silence.

"I'm sorry, Glorfie." she whispered over and over. "I am so sorry."

****

TBC

K, Before you all go and kill me for making it so darn short, please! Don't kill me! I will update soon as I can and the chapter will be much much longer!!!!! I promise it will!!!!!! Please just, send nice reviews! If you review nicely I will update soon!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!


End file.
